Attack of the Vampire
Attack of the Vampire is an episode of Challenge of the Super Friends. It originally aired over ABC on 14 October 1978. Dracula returns from the grave and tries to turn everyone on the planet into vampires. As the SuperFriends rush to stop him, Superman and the Wonder Twins are turned into Vampires. The rest of the SuperFriends must find a cure for them and find a way to stop Dracula 's alps, Dracula awakes after a 100 year sleep. Dracula starts havoc by releasing a strange glowing powder that turns people into vampires. Meanwhile, Batman & Robin receive a distress call and speeds off to Transylvania. They search Dracula's castle only to get captured by Dracula himself. Later Wonder Woman and Aquaman arrived in Transylvania after the Wonder Twins reported it was taken over by bats only to be attacked by dozens of mindless vampires. Another report of vampire attacks was made and this time Superman went to Vienna to stop them. While in Vienna, Superman runs into Dracula, who was continuing his conquest, and gets turned into a vampire. Realizing Superman is under Dracula’s control, the Wonder Twins attempt to stop the victimized Man of Steel. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman, and Robin all escape the face of danger only to find that Superman and the Wonder Twins have been turned into vampires and are turning nearly everyone else into vampires as well. The four Super Friends regroup at the Biological Research Center in Switzerland to find a way to reverse the effects the vampires have on people. They now must find a strange breed of South American bat in the Andes Mountains whose cave has gases that could reverse the vampire effect. It’s now up to the Super Friends to transform the vampires back to normal and figure out a way to stop Dracula. Continuity This episode marks the third time in the SuperFriends universe that the team has met one of the original Universal monsters. The other episodes are: *The Mummy of Nazca--The Mummy *The Superfreinds Meet Frankenstein-Frankenstein's monster The process of turning people into vampires via beams is later reused in the episode The Voodoo Vampire though the beams come from the Vampiress fangs rather than her eyes. Continuity in Other Media Obviously this show is meant for children so showing vampire bites was impossible for this time period. Therefore, the way that Dracula and his henchmen turn people into vampires is via eye beams or vampire dust. Cast *Superman – voiced by Danny Dark *Batman – voiced by Olan Soule *Robin – voiced by Casey Kasem *Aquaman – voiced by William Callaway *Wonder Woman – voiced by Shannon Farnon Junior SuperFriends: *Wonder Twin, Jayna – voiced by Louise Williams *Wonder Twin, Zan – voiced by Michael Bell *Gleek – voiced by Michael Bell Villians: *Count Dracula-- voiced by n/a Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes In this episode Batman recognizes Dracula's castle as the home of the evil vampire. He later repeats the same shocking realization when he recognizes Frankenstein's castle in "The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein". Superman's vampire face is similar to the one that appears in a later episode entitled "Universe of Evil". Quotes "Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice." Narrator "Welcome to the castle of Count Dracula." Dracula "Soon Earth will be a planet of the Living Dead!" Dracula "Holy vanishing vacationers Batman!" Robin External links Coming Soon! References Category:Episodes